Large Penis Support Group
Extreme Penis Enlargement: Too Much of a Good Thing? When it comes to Penis Enlargement, do you believe there is such a thing as “too much?” How about a penis that measures 9 inches long, nearly 4 inches wide, and weighs almost 10 pounds! Is that too much of a good thing? You would have to ask, Micha Stunz, a German man who took it upon himself to use silicone injections to create what may be the world’s most massive penis. Stunz, 45, says he permanently enlarged his penis to this extreme size, because it “makes him feel better.” He says because of the size of his penis, there are now things he “cannot do in the bedroom,” but this has forced him to be more “creative sexually.” Stunz says he always felt he had a small penis, and he first became interested in penis enlargement about 20 year ago. He got a penis pump, and was impressed with the results, but disappointed that the effect was only temporary. He took to using the pump more and more obsessively, almost like an addiction, just to see his penis grow larger. He longed for something longer lasting. He then moved on to self-administered saline injections, which lasted a bit longer, but he still longed for something more permanent, and that is when he turned to the silicone injections. Consequences of Penis Enlargement without Medical supervision Micha is not entirely pleased with his extreme penis enlargement. He says he needs to try to cover it up in public, to avoid uncomfortable stares. He must use a stall and urinate sitting down in public restrooms, and rather than improving his sex life, he says it has generally made sex, “more difficult,” though not impossible. Actually because of all the silicone, Stunz has reduced sensitivity to his penis, and has damaged his ability to get an erection. Micha says he also worries that now, his partners may want him, “only for his body.” It is important to note that Stunz did what amounts to genital mutilation in my medical opinion, without the supervision of a doctor. No medical professional recommends silicone injections for penis enlargement. It can cause infections, permanent damage, or worse. I am aware of cases of such botched treatments that have resulted in the necessary amputation of the penis! Responsible Penis Enlargement foto7 Mr. Stunz probably has some deep psychological issues that have made him take his penis enlargement to the extreme, possibly even the dangerous level. But that is not to say that men who feel their size is impacting their sexual performance cannot benefit from medically supervised responsible male enhancement. First of all, how do you even know that you have a small penis? Did you know that the average erect penis is only 4-5 inches! Also, most women report that contrary to popular belief, size does not matter, and in fact many are turned off by a penis that is too big – as Mr. Stunz can probably attest to. Still, if you feel you do not measure up, do not fall for dubious claims made by various so-called male enhancement products out there, most are false at best, and dangerous at worst. See your doctor. We do have medically proven sexual wellness treatments available that can give you a boost in the bedroom, such as my own proprietary Gains Enhancement, which is the only non-surgical erectile dysfunction treatment that has been shown to both improve your ability to get an erection, and increase penis size! You can find out a lot more about male enhancement, sexual wellness, and many other ways to age optimally in my latest e-book, The Gaines Guide to Renewed Vitality. It is over 80 pages of life changing and life extending information. Have you tried any male enhancement products, what were your results? Start the conversation below The Large Penis Support Group is a casual homosexual hetrosexual Size Quen relations buliten-board that operates under the ruse of being a "support group" for men with a large penis. It just so happens that this "support group" is entirely populated with men looking for the loving embrace of 9"-12" inches of hot pulsating George Zimmer, macro-phallused camwhores, and 13 year old boys looking to prove that it is they that have the largest penis evar. This site is generally unintentionally lulz-inducing. Not everyone is gay there.Hetrosexuzl into big cock,becauss are well hung show.Women into big show,because they are female Size Queens.Topic includd big breast.The a hole at Chacked,see allot of gays,jumped the conclusion that Large Penis Support Group was all,shows he is obviously small in the penis department and homophobic. ARTICLES PHOTOPLASTIES PICTOFACTS PERSONAL EXPERIENCES FORUMS MOREW RITE FOR US Search Cracked.com 5 Unexpected Ways Tourists Ruin Absolutely Everything President of Nigeria: I’m Not A Clone, Stop Asking A Message from 1stdibs Memphis Zolo Wooden Toys Designed By Byron Glaser And Sandra Higashi For... Every Day Is A Holiday With These 6 Loot Crate Deals 7 'Ocean's Eleven'-Style Heists (That Happened In Real Life) COLUMNISTS LEAST BELIEVABLE PAGE ON THE WEB: LARGE PENIS SUPPORT GROUP Least Believable Page on the Web: Large Penis Support Group Plus By Ian Fortey · April 19, 2010 Like me, youâ€™re probably crouching in front of your computer right now because no chair crafted by mortal hands can withstand the onslaught of your manhood unless you shimmy up slowly and buffer yourself with a lot of Styrofoam packing peanuts. Also like me, you are a liar. Lying and dicks have a long rich history. See what I did there? Luckily, the Large Penis Support Group exists so the dongtastically blessed can have a place to share experiences and learn new ways to deal with their crippling, knee-bruising disability. I ventured to the open forums of the site so you wouldn't have to click that link up there and perused the message boards. There were topics detailing things like what undies work best to tame the beast without choking it into unconsciousness and what to do if your scrotum doesnâ€™t hang low enough. Low enough for what? Heavens, where to begin? Pictured: testicle metaphor. The first thread welcoming new members was a list. I write lists for the Internet too! Check and mate. Getting To Know My Fellow Forum Members massiveerection Unfortunately, it was as awful as a list questioning the inconveniences of having an over-sized wiener could be and featured questions Iâ€™m not comfortable answering, such as â€œAre there certain clothes you can't wear? (briefs, certain jeans, thongs, etc)â€ and â€œIf you sit on the toilet, does it dunk in the water?â€ My God, they can dunk in the water? Thatâ€™s disgusting for any number of reasons. Worse than the actual questions were the ensuing 475 replies. lps1 I can only imagine how proud this manâ€™s wife is. He took to the Internet to express his joy (or lament his sorrow, he doesnâ€™t really specify) about filling her Old Dominion. Before him, she probably had to get three or four guys and some foam insulation to pad out all the nooks and crannies I assume exist inside a womanâ€™s areas. Now sheâ€™s chock a block with wall to wall awesome. I stopped typing this just to high five the air. lps-cons Hereâ€™s a fellow that my heart goes out to. Day after day he has to trudge through life lugging Sasquatch around in his drawers and look at the drawbacks he faces. Look at the horror of his every day life. Because of his immense wang heâ€™s never sure if a woman just wants him for his dick. Plus he canâ€™t ride the bus. Goddamn. I thought, as a society, we were better than this. Someone find this man a woman who can look past his schlong--that must be so massive it has teeth at this point--and into his heart. His non-public transit riding heart. There it goes, man. Bus load of tiny dicks. Seriously though, the bus? What does that even mean? Boating in a swimsuit? bloodflow The questionnaire is 27 questions long. Among the other 26, this person didnâ€™t make a single joke, so I was forced to re-read this answer a few times to try and determine if this was supposed to be a joke. My conclusion was that this was sincere and this man has been shouldering the heavy burden of massive blood thinning every time he has an erection. If he were to get aroused in the middle of a nose bleed, he would probably die. lps3 I had to include this one because, frankly, I see this too often and Iâ€™m sure you do too. Youâ€™re walking along in your Speedo and your peers are all â€œhere comes the behemoth!â€ and they all point at your massive dick or use a laser pointer to point at your massive dick or they stop you and have a guy do one of those hilarious caricature portraits of you and your massive dick and in the picture your massive dick is actually some manner of serpent coiling out of your pant-leg and devouring small children. And then later, youâ€™re with the water polo team, and the guys on your water polo team, the ones who didnâ€™t get caught in the undertow of your dick moving through the water, suggest that you do porn. Thatâ€™s happened to me twice since I started writing this article. Only replace â€œwater poloâ€ and â€œguys talking about my dickâ€ with stuff thatâ€™s about 50 times less queer. lps4 Ladies, let this be a lesson to you if youâ€™re in the market for a well-endowed man: Apparently they all play water polo. Then, let this be a warning to you, as apparently theyâ€™re all extremely gay. So gay guys, let this be a lesson to you. Now, you were probably wondering about that dunking in the toilet question. I know I was, and I find myself giving the bowl a quick look every time I go to the can now, just in case thereâ€™s something lurking in there. And while most people curiously answered this question with a simple â€œyesâ€ implying that there are many toilets out there far more full than mine, a few people decided to at least be a little more explicit with their answers. hangin The fact someone typed that out is quite frankly a wonder to me, but thatâ€™s neither here nor there. The logistics are what Iâ€™m finding curious at this point. As near as I can tell, this means thereâ€™s someone out there, possibly at this very moment, sitting on the can holding his nutsack in one hand in order to stop himself from chumming the waters below. Settling In man_relaxing Now that Iâ€™d familiarized myself with the ins and outs, I figured it was time to peruse the other boards and see what the site had to offer. Would there be group meetings? Moral support? Tales of personal anguish? No, but there was this: dad The problem with this is everything. Just everything. I decided to abandon that section of the site and move on to less trauma-based threads. Like boudoir issues. Havenâ€™t been able to be in the same room as your sexual partner in years? Worry no longer, thereâ€™s a whole board to share tips on how to get the Rancor into the cave. Continue Reading Below Advertisement This is the Rancor keeper. Makes the whole metaphor creepier, doesnâ€™t it? And then thereâ€™s this; chode Iâ€™m not a doctor, so I donâ€™t know if a penis rectangle is a real thing, but I think thatâ€™s what is being described there. Moving on. Ladies, you havenâ€™t been forgotten either, thereâ€™s a board just for you on the forums to discuss whatever bruising or blunt force trauma issues you face. Plus you can just talk to other women about poignant, schlong related issues, like this: lady This was from a much longer post that could have easily been reduced to the single sentence I cropped out. First, this guy has an awesome girlfriend and second, what a wonderful glimpse into the secret world of women that men so rarely get to see. Who knew ladies were sitting around pondering ways to give up their virginities and PSPs? lpsg_drwho Much like the forums here at Cracked, the LPSG has a board dedicated to the world of celebrity. And, much like the forums here at Cracked, everyone is obsessed with which Dr. Who was packing the most splendid groin hammer. In case you were curious, this thread actually goes on for 11 pages. It stays on topic the entire time. They all look as though they know why this picture was being posted on Cracked. I tried to take a moment to appreciate the ramifications of and the motivations for this question but came up empty. It occurs to me a couple of Drs. Who are dead, however, and thatâ€™s a bit of a downer. Clearly this group has stunning highs and terrible lows. Making My Mark stain-on-carpet Leaving science fiction dink speculation behind, I felt it was time to really do my best to see if I could meld with the community and become an integral member, or at least rattle off as many synonyms for dick as I could in a short period of time. And then I saw this: selff While a part of my soul screamed in vain for me to not be completely retarded, I clicked the link anyway and was treated to a one sentence descriptor of this fellowâ€™s ability to snake his own drain, accompanied by a photo link. Like a five-year-old being dared to prove they can really eat all those lead paint chips, I took the link as a challenge and barreled forth. Iâ€™m going to be completely honest, it was actually a picture of a dude with his wang jammed in his own ass. I donâ€™t know what I thought would happen when I clicked the link. At first I was simply assuming this was a clever ruse because why would a picture of a dude self spelunking even exist? Seriously. There isnâ€™t really a satisfactory answer to that question despite Brockwayâ€™s insistence that itâ€™s artistic. Afterward, I settled comfortably into the belief that Iâ€™d just had a mild seizure and my brain took a metaphorical panic shit around the area that processes visual queues and probably all Iâ€™d actually seen was a photo of a deer, I just fucked up interpreting it. I needed to find a board I could comfortably post something, anything on. Thereâ€™s a board specifically dedicated to funny stuff, that seemed like it had potential. It promised jokes, quizzes and games. Unfortunately it also promised pics, but itâ€™d be no worse than half the stuff I research to write articles, I assumed. I once had to look up anal ring toss. Know whatâ€™s behind that mosaic? Ring toss, man. In the butt.. The first thread I happened upon hilariously queried whether I would rather fellate Johnny Depp or Mark Wahlberg. Oh man, good one. This was later contrasted with President Obama or Charlie Sheen. Why those two? Because this board is a raucous laugh riot, thatâ€™s why. The remaining threads seemed to be whimsical forum games such as â€œlast person to post winsâ€ and â€œwould you have sex with the poster above you.â€ Iâ€™m not kidding when I say I literally suffered a mirth related aneurysm. I assume. For those keeping count, thatâ€™s two serious brain injuries on this site already. The funny board was not for me, but there was a board for stories. As a semi-literate writer, I can appreciate that. The first story, entitled â€œOn a Hungarian Farm,â€ I refused to open. Do you know what happens when you cross Hungarian farms with a website devoted to penis? Neither do I and Iâ€™m pretty happy with that. After seeing â€œMy First Day at Donkey Dong Highâ€ further down the page, I clicked the back button. Ha, donkeys are hilarious! It was at this point I was forced to conclude that I really donâ€™t belong in the Large Penis Support Group. Not because I donâ€™t have a meat constrictor of Lovecraftian proportions--I assume mine will grow in eventually, I hear some people donâ€™t blossom until their mid 30s--but because Iâ€™m not out there showing my dong to water sports enthusiasts or dry humping toilet bowls, so to speak. I almost never want to debate which James Bond has the hairiest sack and I donâ€™t want to compare pictures of asses ensconced in wrestling singlets with other dudes. I just donâ€™t belong. With a heavy heart, I packed up my profile and I left the Large Penis Support Group. Every now and then I hear rumors that itâ€™s out there still. A place where men discuss accidentally bruising other peopleâ€™s torsos on elevators, and what cartoon character theyâ€™d most like to plow. A place where I was not meant to dwell. Around The Web Photos You Might Not Go to Walmart Ever Again After Seeing These Photos You Might Not Go to Walmart Ever Again After Seeing These Coolimba Learn The Benefits of Colgate Optic White Learn The Benefits of Colgate Optic White Business Insider Five Careers in Health Informatics Five Careers in Health Informatics ASU Online Treat yourself this holiday season! Learn more about guaranteed income Treat yourself this holiday season! Learn more about guaranteed income Prudential Financial Sculpture Remington Reproduction The Bronco Buster Large 1stdibs Mystical City of God: Volume I-Iv AbeBooks Sponsored Links by Recommended For Your Pleasure Every Day Is A Holiday With These 6 Loot Crate Deals Inside The Focus Groups Who Determine What You See On TV Keep The Doctor Away With These 16 Apple Product Deals Giant Santa Claus Terrorizes British Motorists No One Actually Wants A 'Back To The Future' Reboot, Right? Christmas is Cancelled, William Shatner Broke It Add New Comment To turn on reply notifications, click here 260 Comments Votes Recent You | Show Profanity +18 VOTES 18 0 timesamillion April 19th, 2011 • 1:03 pm I read this for the second time since it was first posted, and it is still the funniest article to ever be posted on this website. Ian Fortey's departure was a sad, sad day. Reply +11 VOTES 11 0 MattGill April 19th, 2011 • 6:25 pm Maybe the original intentions of the forum were misinterpreted by the members. (no pun intended) Maybe the "Large Penis-Support Group" is nothing more than a sizeable conglomerate of jock-strap manufacturers? Reply +6 VOTES 6 0 Chromobear May 31st, 2010 • 1:01 pm God dammit, water polo is not gay. That guy was obviously lying out of his ass, cause no polo player i know would EVER say that. EVER. Great article, though. Reply |Hide all |See All 1 Replies More Blogs 5 Alarming Sex Trends (That The Media Just Invented) Most people are TERRIFIED of the idea of other people having sex. 63 By Ian Fortey / December 02, 2018 The Insane, Unexpected Costs Of Everyday Businesses This actually says a lot about how the world works. 66 By Ian Fortey / November 29, 2018 The Horrific Story Of The Man Who Couldn't Stop Eating This sounds like BS, but it's well-documented. 53 By Mac Faber / November 25, 2018 These 13 Digital Deals Are A Virtual Steal Don't say we never did anything nice for you. 10 By CRACKED Store / November 22, 2018 Skip The Black Friday Madness With These 20 Awesome Deals In honor of the year's best holiday, here are 20 awesome deals you won't find anywhere else. 1 By CRACKED Store / November 23, 2018 Keep The Doctor Away With These 16 Apple Product Deals Right now you can score some righteous deals on certified refurbished Apple products. 0 By CRACKED Store / November 30, 2018 Sign Up for the Cracked Newsletter enter your email address Daily Updates Weekly Updates Will be used in accordance with our Terms of Use and Privacy Rights. About About Us Write for Cracked Contact Us Advertise Don't Waste Your Money Careers Sitemap Terms & Conditions Privacy Policy EU Privacy Notice Security Vulnerability Reporting Policy Cracked Mobile Apps iOS Cracked Reader for iPhone Reader for iPad Android Cracked Reader for Android Popular Topics Movies Zombies Gaming Urban Legends Behind The Scenes Game of Thrones Stay Connected Scripps COPYRIGHT ©2005-2018. CRACKED IS A SCRIPPS COMPANY BRAND Threadsw Common Discussion Topics * How large is your penis? * What is the best comment that your penis has got? * Does you penis have a nick-name? * How wide is your penis? * Has anyone had trouble having sex because of the size of their penis? * What clothing best shows off my large penis? * How long was your penis when it stopped growing? * Have you ever been in a relationship only becasue of the size of your penis? * How do people in the locker-room react to your gigantic penis? * Isn't it awesome and totally not gay to fap with other dudes? Notable Threads *The exhibitionist section You'll have to sign up first faggots. *The personal ads *Pussy/Cock smells. Yum *What type of personality does your dick have? *Should I let my buldge show at the company picnic? Gallery Image:LPSG 1.PNG|Hopefully her husband does not go on this site. Image:LPSG 2.PNG|He was asking for it. Image:LPSG 3.PNG|Auto-fellatio just ain't what it's cracked up to be. Speaking of being up cracks . . . Image:LPSG 4.PNG|The entire site summed up in three posts. People Who Might be in the Support Group sports.]] *Snapesnogger Or at least her nagas. *Goatse His cock is not particularly long, but God knows he'd enjoy it here. * The horse from Mr. Hands *Your Mom *Anonymous *Mudkip People Who Are NOT in the Support Group *TheAmazingAtheist And we have proof . . . *Intellectual Checkmate *YOU *Anyone who lieks Loli *Ebon Lupus See Also *E-penis *Gay *13-year-old boys *XY *Pedophile Category:Human Penis